A True Daddy Is Always There For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Water Hazard proves this fact to his daughter Chelsea.


**I decided Water Hazard and Chelsea should have some father-daughter time, so here you all go!**

**I only own Rachel, the Grant Mansion, Matthew, and Chelsea. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>A True Daddy Is Always There For You<strong>

Chelsea was crying on the steps of the school when she saw her aunt's Camaro pull up to the school. Rachel stepped out and moved toward her niece, gathering her in a hug and rocking her gently. "Come on, honey," she said. "Why don't we go home?"

The teen nodded, picking up her backpack and following her aunt to the car. The reason she was going home early that day was because some of the girls at the school had thought it would be fun to bully Chelsea and shove her into the thorny bushes that grew near the school. The girl's arms were bandaged now along with her face after she tried to get out of the bushes and the girls just pushed her back in, saying mean things like that Chelsea's father didn't care about her and wouldn't be there for her. A teacher had come to Chelsea's rescue and the bullies were suspended while bringing in the young teen and bandaging her up and calling Rachel, who said she'd come immediately.

Now, with a quiet teen in the passenger seat, Rachel drove home. "Those girls were wrong, honey," she said as they drove. "I really hope they learn their lesson."

Chelsea didn't respond and went to the kitchen to do her homework as Rachel made lunch, watching over her niece. Suddenly, they both jumped as Water Hazard burst into the kitchen, a worried look on his face.

"Chelsea! Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling beside his daughter.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly.

The aquatic alien looked up at Rachel, who nodded in answer to his unspoken questions as he then stood up and helped Chelsea with her homework, his face still worried as he saw the bandages that covered the girl's arms and face.

* * *

><p>After dinner that evening, Chelsea was in her room, just laying on her bed, thinking about what the bullies said. Although her aunt said that the bullies had been wrong, the words still stung.<p>

Water Hazard saw his daughter's sad mood and gently knocked on her open door, making her look at him, tears running down her face. He immediately went up to her and sat down beside her, holding out his arms to her and she scooted into his protective embrace, crying into his shoulder as he soothed her, rocking her as if she was an infant.

"Shh, I'm here, Chelsea," he said. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The teen sniffled. "Some girls pushed me into the thorn bushes and told me that you didn't care about me and wouldn't be there for me," she said.

Water Hazard shook his head. "That's not true," he said firmly. "I'll always care about you, Chelsea. You're my daughter. And I'll always be there for you."

She looked up at him. "Do you mean it, Dad?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I mean it," he said, holding her protectively. "Don't you believe a word those girls said."

Chelsea nodded and rested her head on her father's shoulder. "I love you, Daddy," she said to him.

"I love you too, baby girl," he said.

It was quiet for a bit, and Chelsea sniffled a bit more. Water Hazard rubbed her back gently. "Do you want me to tickle you, honey?" he asked her.

That made Chelsea smiled and she nodded, giggling a moment later when she felt her father's fingers tickling her sides. Whenever she or Matthew were sad, Water Hazard would ask them if they wanted him to tickle them and they almost always said yes, because they felt better afterwards.

Now, the aquatic alien tickled his daughter's stomach and she burst into loud laughter. "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed out.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! My little girl is so ticklish! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Water Hazard teased her, wiggling his fingers faster into Chelsea's stomach, which made the teen laugh harder.

Then she felt him tickle her calves and her feet, which made her squeal as she tried to get away from her father, but he had her trapped as he then lifted up her shirt to her ribcage, exposing her stomach. Chelsea giggled and then laughed her hardest when her father began blowing raspberries into her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! DADDY! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Chelsea laughed out.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he trapped her in a fatherly hug, keeping her from escaping him. "What about this?"

With that, he blew raspberries into her neck and the teen squealed again as she tried to get free, scrunching up her neck to protect it, but that didn't work as he tickled her stomach at the same time.

Water Hazard stopped when he saw the happy tears falling down his daughter's face and she snuggled into his hug, happy again. "Feeling better, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," she said. "Thank you."

"Anytime, pumpkin," he said. "You can always come to me when those girls bother you, okay?"

Chelsea nodded and yawned a bit, making her father chuckle as he picked her up and tucked her in bed, kissing her forehead. "Good night, Daddy," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, baby girl. I'll see you in the morning," he said.

With that, he left and Chelsea fell asleep, knowing that her daddy would always be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Water Hazard has a big soft spot for his son and daughter.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
